When it rained
by chinchikurin
Summary: Meg reminiscing her time with Cas when it rained the night the angels fell. (Yes, in my stories, Meg never died) One shot. Inspired by song 'Remember when it rained' written by Josh Groban and Eric Mouquet.


**One shot of my beloved Demon Meg. It's hard to describe her with angst or hurt/comfort genre because, she's Meg (duh?!) she's vicious, cold, well.. She's a demon-bitch and proud of it. So this would seem OOC.. but hey, I tried.**

**Sentimental****!Meg reminiscing her time with Cas when it rained the night the angels fell. It's back and forth from present to past.**** The italics are for flashbacks.** Inspired by song 'Remember when it rained' written by Josh Groban and Eric Mouquet.  


**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

_Wash away the thoughts inside_  
_That keep my mind away from you_  
_No more love and no more pride_  
_And thoughts are all I have to do_

_Ohhh remember when it rained.._  
_I felt the ground_  
_And looked up high_  
_And called your name_  
_Ohhh remember when it rained.._  
_In the darkness I remained_

_._

_._

Rain pours down on the edge of a small town. Meg looks up from the broken window of her current hideout, an abandoned house. Ripped out wallpapers, moldy carpet, no electricity, no light, no water, and she's certain that there's a dead rat somewhere in the house, but most important for her, no Crowley's minions for at least two miles radius.

It's dark outside, the only source of light is just a dim street light a few yards away.  
Avoiding the sharp broken glass, she holds out a hand outside to catch the drops. Watching one by one gathers in the cup of her palm. The yellow street light reflected on every curve and ripples of the crystal clear puddle.

.

_"We're going to heaven Clarence" she smiled watching the tensed angel. Eyeing him from top to bottom and back up to his eyes, she could see the yellow and red fire reflected on the blue orbs. He chose a fine packaging. Slowly she moved circling him, taunting him. His face so angry at her and yet helpless inside the ring of holy fire._

.

Meg raises her palm and the water slides from her palm and runs down to her elbow. Caressing her scarred pale skin as it goes. She always like rain, it felt nice on the skin of her meat suit. As if washing away every trace of Hell's fire and brimstone on her. Such a shame it couldn't wash away her memory of hell.

.

_"What was that?" she asked as she leaned on the wall behind her and tried to steady the meat suit's heart beat. His hands just left her skin, the taste of him lingered faintly on her lips. For a split second she didn't remember the Hellhounds charging at the doors or the jackasses standing nearby, or her vengeance towards Crowley. She just knew his lips, feeling them moving on hers, while hers were just teasing, his was rough and demanding, almost.. Claiming. Something she didn't expect the clueless angel to be.. A damn good kisser._

_"I learned that from the pizza man" he simply stated, sheepishly looking at the confused hunter friends then back at her._

.

Meg opens the door and let the cool breeze engulfs her, pulling her blonde hair away from her face, carrying a few tiny drops that lands on her face and lips.

.

_"Look at her, my caretaker.. All those thorny pain, so beautiful"_

.

His word echoes in her mind. The goofy smile flashes as she closes her eyes. The confused head tilt, the soft giggle, the various things he said out of nowhere. Her insides flips as she recalls her time with him, adding a sheer of tug and pull on her healing stab wound.

.

_"Why are you so sweet on me Clarence?" she watched him busying himself with bandaging her wrist._

_"I don't know.. And I still don't know who Clarence is"_

_Clueless. A millennia old clueless celestial being._

.

Meg takes a few steps further away from the house, letting the rain drops land on her and slowly runs down caressing her face, her hair, her scarred skin. She could feel the wet soil beneath her bare feet.

.

_"Since when do I need protection?"_

_"Since you were held captive and tortured for over a year"_

_There it was again, the possessive and protective tone he once used to stop Crowley from laying a hand on her. She felt vulnerable, not because she was weak after being held hostage or tortured, but because she realize she liked him being protective of her, she needed him to protect her, to make her feel save and she only felt save when she was with him._

.

Meg looks up when she sense a change in the wind. The dark clouds are now glowing in random places, before balls of fire fall to the earth.

"What the hell?" she squints her eyes to get a better look, she sees that those are burning wings.

"Angels?" her eyes grow wider.

"Cas?"

She hates how her mind spontaneously think about him for anything that involving the cloud-hopper species.  
She looks up to the sky, filled with falling, burning angels. Something snaps inside her. Betraying her insouciant exterior.

"CASSS! CASTIEL!" She screams to the top of her lung on that dark lonely streets. She shakes her head. This can't be happening.

Her lips tremble as she closes her eyes, "Castiel, Cas? Please.. Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

She opens her eyes, expecting the angel to appear with some dumb question or a growl. She concentrates on her hearing, wishing there would be sounds of flapping wings or flapping trench coat. She turns around. Nothing there, just the abandoned house waiting silently for her to go back inside.  
But she stays in the rain, waiting for him.

He can't hear her, not anymore. And she doesn't know where to find him, her millennia old clueless-looking-goofy-smiling-trench coat-wearing- unicorn. She looks around, don't know what to do, where to go as the burning wings keep falling from the dark sky. What's happening? Why are the angels falling?

.

_"Are you alright Meg?" he asked as soon as he materialized inside Dean's car. His voice so soft and his intentions pure and sincere._

_"Shut up" she fakes a pout._

.

"Cas.. Where are you?" a whisper escapes her trembling lips.

Suddenly the cold of rain drops seems to pierce her skin, her bones, straight to her hollowed heart. No longer the welcoming soothing caress she longed before. Pain. She hugs herself, shivering in the rain. She looks down on her bare feet in the puddle. She curls her toes to grasp the soil under her, testing herself to feel something.. Anything.. Besides this growing pain.. Anything.

.

_"Really? You remember everything?" Meg smiled at him as he tried to avoid her gaze and failed miserably._

_"If you're referring to the pizza man.. Yes-I remember.. And it's a good memory"_

.

Meg looks up to the dark sky, the falling had stop but the rain continues heavier. Meg closes her eyes and let the fat rain drops beat her skin again and again.. Bombarding her with crystal clear liquid bullets. Her meat suit's lips starting to change color, her pinkish glow replaced by bluish tint of frozen blood cells, her fingertips wrinkling. She doesn't care. She just stands in the rain, wishing with all her might it would runs down and washes away the tremendous pain she feels inside.

_Tears of hope run down my skin_  
_Tears for you that will not dry_  
_They magnify the one within_  
_Let the outside slowly die_

_Ohhh remember when it rained_  
_I felt the ground_  
_And looked up high_  
_And called your name_  
_Ohhh remember when it rained_  
_In the water i remain_  
_Running down_  
_Running down_

_._

* * *

**I miss Meg :(**


End file.
